


"Just Friends"

by Elzzorr



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, Marriage Proposal, People are Dumb, and she does pro bending on the side, korra is a cop, loosely based on experience (emphasis on loosely), tad bit of angst (but not really), this is kind of a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: Even though they've been dating for a few years now, Korra and Asami still get mistaken for friends. It's frustrating, yes, and frankly Korra is really tired of correcting people when they make assumptions.Five times Korrasami were mistaken for friends and one time they weren't.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 298
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	1. Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my next random fic. The chapters are pretty short but they'll all be posted right away so don't worry bout me going awol after only giving you like 800 words of mediocre writing. This might get frustrating to read (for many reasons) but I hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> Just some background on the characters and stuff: Korra is a police officer (it's not that relevant it's just what I decided to use as her profession since I put it in a no-bending AU) but she pro-bends with Mako and Bolin as the Fire Ferrets when she's off duty. This is kind of a Modern AU since they have baseball and TVs and stuff, but I think it's negligible and irrelevant to the story. It's just good to know.
> 
> This first part is based off of a Bubbline (Adventure Time) comic I saw years ago.

Korra clutched her girlfriend’s hand as they watched the baseball game unfolding before them. Mako and Bolin had extra tickets and invited them along. Originally, Korra and Opal were invited but the latter couldn’t get off work. Consequently, Korra jumped on the opportunity to bring her girlfriend immediately after Mako had brought it up, not even hesitating to accept the extra ticket. 

Korra was super excited to watch the Harbor City Turtle Seals play the Republic City Platypus Bears because though she has lived in Republic City for six years, she would be cheering for her home team-- she had a bet with the brothers because they joked she was a traitor for not cheering for the Platypus Bears. Although, she was more excited for the opportunity to go because she never had the chance to go to a game since she moved to Republic City. Watching in person versus on the TV were two different experiences and she wanted to share that with her girlfriend too. Asami didn’t know much about baseball besides what Korra had tried to explain but she tried her best to keep up with the happenings of the game as Korra would point things out to her. Her father had been a baseball fan, but she never really became interested in the game and gravitated more towards tinkering on the cars in the garage. Sitting here with Korra definitely made her more interested in the game-- the way Korra’s eyes lit up watching the field and buying overpriced stadium food brought her lots of laughter. Of course, she was glad to be spending time with her significant other, but Asami thought it was fun to see the brothers and Korra get riled up over the sport, too. 

“OH COME ON UMP!! THAT’S A STRIKE AND YOU KNOW IT!!” Korra called out after a questionable call from the umpire. Bolin and Mako snickered as she slumped into her seat. Asami thought it was adorable how passionate her girlfriend could get.

By the 3rd or 4th inning, Asami had pretty much gotten the hang of the basic rules. “So that right there was a double play right?”

Korra nodded. “Now, they have two outs with no one on base. We just need this next batter to strike out for the inning to end.” She smiled as her genius girlfriend listened intently. It was quite comforting to Korra that Asami cared about baseball just because she loved it; the fact that Asami was putting in the effort to try to understand one of her favorite pastimes deepened her love for the CEO. Asami realized that this was what Korra did for her everytime the police officer tried to understand the technical terms Asami threw at her when explaining her prototypes and their mechanics. 

The game continued to progress with the score being close, 3-2 Harbor City, by the 6th inning. As the players switched positions on the field, a kiss cam started panning through the stadium. Of course, people started kissing and it was cute for some. Suddenly, the kiss cam panned over to their area and zoomed in on Mako who just happened to be sitting next to Asami. 

“Oh uh! Ahem.. We’re not… we aren’t dating!” Mako was shaking his head and avoiding stares, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Oh, we’re not…!” was all Asami could say.

“KISS KISS KISS KISS!” was being chanted by a little boy, who looked to be about 12, sitting behind them. 

All of them snapped their heads to look at the pestilence slowly ruining the day. 

“Kid, they aren’t dating,” Korra said, glaring at the boy.

“So what? Let your friend have a little fun, huh? KISS KISS KISS DO IT FOR THE CAMERA!” He got really close to Mako and whispered in his ear, “I’m sure you’d hook up with her any day; she’s hot.”

Mako was stunned. “Listen kid, please respect the fact that my friend and I aren’t dating-”

Unperturbed by Mako’ request, the kid kept chanting anyway.

The boy’s parents did not seem to be present to keep him in check. Attention was being drawn towards their group. 

The random kid had the audacity to keep chanting over and over again.

Finally fed up and annoyed by this random kid’s behavior, Korra looked at Asami and pulled her in for a kiss. Mako kinda just shrugged in an “I told you so” manner and Bolin was laughing his ass off at the kid’s reaction. 

His face dropped in horror as if he had never heard of homosexuality itself.

The cameraman quickly adjusted the focus and center of the camera view. Many people were taken aback but gasps and cheers could be heard echoed throughout the stadium. Both blushed and resumed holding hands again, the kid still slack-jawed.

“I told you they aren’t dating,” Korra said with a smug grin as Asami curled into her side.

Stunned, the kid sank back in his seat and stared at the bleak concrete beneath his feet.

“It’s 2020, kid! Get used to it!” Korra threw over her shoulder, smirking. 

“God, I love you.” Asami breathed out with a smile of wonder and awe.


	2. Picnic Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time it happens, Korra and Asami are out on a picnic. The mood quickly sours when an elderly woman interrupts their date.

Asami finally finished her last meeting of the day with Future Industries’ Board of Directors. Though she got to present the new prototypes she had been working on, she was thoroughly tired and was excited to spend the rest of the evening with her girlfriend. Korra had been training with Mako and Bolin for their next pro-bending match as the Fire Ferrets, but they had planned on a picnic in the park to unwind before their respective schedules started to get hectic. 

Korra had finished first and was already home by the time Asami arrived. She was freshly showered and dressed in simple jeans and one of her navy button-ups. Asami greeted her before moving to their bedroom to change into a more picnic-appropriate outfit than her burgundy blazer and black power skirt. Naga was more than excited to join them-- Avatar Park was one of her favorite places to run around. Korra packed their meals and a bottle of wine in a random wicker basket she dug up in the closet and grabbed a giant blanket.

When Asami returned to the great room (living room/kitchen combined) she couldn’t help but giggle as Korra struggled to fold the massive blanket by herself.

“Need some help there?” she asked, approaching the Water Tribe girl.

Korra sighed in resignation before turning to Asami with a pout. “Yes please…”

After wrangling the blanket into a neat square and grabbing all the necessary items for their picnic, the two women and their trusty polar bear dog left the apartment and into the bustling city. They found a nice spot by the turtle duck pond and let Naga romp around to her heart’s content and went about setting up their romantic date. 

Settling into her spot on the blanket with her wine in hand, Korra looked to Asami with a wide smile. “Isn’t this the life?”

Asami chuckled. “Well, it’s certainly better than sitting in a conference room with six corporate assholes, that’s for sure.”

“But instead, you’re here with meeeee!” Korra joked, flopping onto her back and staring up at Asami’s unamused smile. 

“Right, because I traded assholes for a child.” Both women laughed as Korra tried to pout but couldn’t help herself but crack up. She proceeded to mess around and tickle Asami for fun to perpetuate her childishness. 

Unfortunately for her, she goofed off a bit too much and ended up spilling Asami’s glass of wine on her white blouse, rendering her cold and her shirt stained.

Korra quickly fell into an apologetic mode, saying sorry over and over as she tried in vain to help her girlfriend clean her shirt. Realizing how she could help, she unbuttoned her button-up and handed it to the older woman, leaving her in a plain white t-shirt. Asami took the shirt gratefully and quickly traded it out for her soiled blouse.

As they refilled Asami’s glass, an elderly woman walked by and stopped next to them.

With a smile of admiration, she addressed Korra. “That was very nice of you to loan your friend your shirt, dear. Raava knows that us women need to stick together these days. It’s good that you two ladies have each other. Your boyfriends must be very lucky to have such caring women in their lives…” 

The two women looked at each other.  _ Ugh not again… _

“Oh, we actually don’t have boyfriends--” Asami started to explain. 

The older woman cut her off. “Well, that’s a shame; any man would be lucky to have such beautiful ladies such as yourselves--”

This time, Korra stepped in. “Let me rephrase that. We don’t have boyfriends because we are dating each other. She is my girlfriend.” To really emphasize the last part she pulled Asami in for a kiss.

The old woman cleared her throat. “It seems I was mistaken... “ she cleared her throat and flushed red in embarrassment. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

After she walked off, Korra facepalmed. “What is it with people and assuming we’re ‘just friends’?” They looked at the wine and candles and the fact that they were sitting right next to each other and just shook their heads. “If we were a heterosexual couple it would be obvious this is a date; do we have to like hold hands all the time for people to take the hint?” Korra groaned.

“Well, think of it this way, the more people assume incorrectly, the more you get to prove them wrong by kissing me.” Asami said with a grin. 

Korra smirked mischievously. “Oh so you like the kissing hmm?” She slowly leaned towards her girlfriend. “Maybe I should just kiss you more often then huh?”

Asami laughed and pulled her closer. “I’d like that very much, thank you.” With that, she pressed her lips to the younger woman’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is loosely based off of the time I loaned my friend my flannel because she spilled soda on her shirt at the mall hehe


	3. Club Confusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time it happens, it's because a drunk boy-man can't respect boundaries.

“Sami, are you sure you wanna go out tonight? We can just stay in and watch a movie or something…” Korra rubbed her neck as her girlfriend excitedly got dressed in club attire.

“Yes! C’mon Korra, think of it this way: you get to show everyone that you’re mine and I’m yours and I get to watch you try to dance. It’s a win-win!”

The younger woman relented, “Alright alright fine… Wait, what do you mean  _ try to dance _ ? I can dance…” 

Asami laughed at her girlfriend’s adorable pout. “Let’s be real, Korra. Last time we went dancing, you ended up on the floor with tequila stains on your shirt. Just stick with me on the dance floor and I’ll make sure you stay upright.” 

The older woman giggled as Korra flushed red in embarrassment. “I was already six drinks in…” she grumbled. 

Once ready, they called an Uber and made their way to one of the popular clubs in town. Korra had tried to listen intently to her girlfriend’s explanation of what was wrong with her last prototype and how she fixed it, but ended up half-listening and half trying not to look at the long legs left exposed by the engineer’s choice in dress. It left little to the imagination and Korra was already dreading the stares her gorgeous girlfriend would attract. 

_ The only downside to having a goddess as a girlfriend _ . 

As they entered the building, Korra could feel the bass pumping in her rib cage and could smell the sweat and booze reeking from the sea of people at the dancefloor. 

Korra knew she needed alcohol before she could endure the onslaught of energy to come. “I’m going to get us some drinks-- you want the usual?”

Asami nodded as she let go of the tan hand she had been clutching and made her way to the dancefloor. Korra quickly flagged down the bartender and was patiently waiting for their drinks when she turned to watch her girlfriend on the dancefloor. Asami was already swaying her hips to the music and Korra watched, mesmerized. 

Asami was jamming to the bass-boosted EDM when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Assuming it was Korra, she turned around with a wide smile, only for it to drop when she found herself face-to-face with a guy around her age.

“Hey baby, what’s your name? Don’t think I’ve seen you around here before, I would’ve remembered a pretty face like yours.” He shot her what was supposed to be a charming smile, but came off as overconfident and sleazy. 

“My name’s none of your business.” She gasped as he started grinding on her. Pushing him away, she got fired up. “Excuse me! What gives? Who told you grinding on random women at a club is okay? Even if I weren’t in a relationship I’d never give you the time of day!”

At this point, Korra had noticed and swiped their drinks off the bartop and took off towards them after shooting a quick “thanks” to the bartender. 

“Aw come on now, what happens at the club stays at the club. What he doesn’t know doesn’t hurt him… I’m sure a pretty thing like you deserves some fun, and I can keep you more than  _ satisfied _ …”

Before the CEO could respond, a voice called out behind her. “Hey, is this guy giving you trouble?”

Asami sighed in relief. Finally, she had backup. “Yeah, he---”

The guy’s eyes lit up once he saw Korra. “Oh, who’s this? Maybe your hot friend here is down to have some fun instead--”

The couple rolled their eyes. Korra stepped towards the boy-man. “Listen buddy, neither of us are available so just back off.”

Asami whispered “Thanks baby” into her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

The guy, however, saw this and looked like a little kid on Christmas. “Ohh I see, you’re both lesbos huh? Well how about I show you both what a good time’s like--”

Asami shook her head. “Sorry, but I’d rather experience a legitimate orgasm tonight so I think I’m just gonna go home with my girlfriend now. Thanks for reminding me what I’m not missing out on and I hope you and your right hand have fun tonight.” She shot him a fake smile and started walking away, leaving an open-mouthed boy-man and a smirking Korra. 

“Just so you know, I’m a cop, so you’re lucky I didn’t arrest you for harassment.” She narrowed her eyes at him and backed away to follow her girlfriend.

Neither of them saw the guy slump at the bar and nurse his shattered ego with four fingers of whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just picture Korra doing that "Water Tribeee" thing that Sokka does after Katara beats up those Earthbender boys in ATLA lmao


	4. Confrontations at Kwong's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time it happens, Korra ruins a special surprise because a waiter couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

It was Valentine’s Day, and the two women made sure to free their schedules for a romantic dinner. Asami had made sure to make a reservation at Kwong’s a month in advance-- it was a very popular date night spot. 

Korra’s shift ended before Asami left the office so she had time to pick out a bouquet of fire lilies (her girlfriend’s favorite) and shower. She spent a considerable amount of time trying to pick out a worthy outfit, which ended up being a pair of maroon slacks, a white button-up (in which she left the top few buttons undone) and a charcoal vest to top it off. Asami had admired her in a vest once and Korra made sure to include one on special occasions. To finish her outfit, she fastened the silver watch Asami had made for her for their last anniversary. Korra had to pause to smile at the inscription on the back: “ _ Only time will tell how much I love you” _ . Asami had challenged herself as an engineer to build the watch, spending over seven months perfecting the design to fit Korra’s wrist and her needs-- the midnight blue dial was sleek and professional but added depth and contrast to the shiny silver band and case. Korra loved the watch and would wear it every chance she got to show Asami how much she loved the gift. In return, Korra hoped to surprise Asami with an engagement ring tonight. 

She walked over to her gun safe and pulled out the velvet box, checking that the diamond ring was still intact. The Water Tribe woman sat on the bed and stared at the jewel, suddenly becoming nervous at the weight of what she was about to do.  _ Would Asami even say yes? We’ve only been dating for two years, what if she thinks it’s too soon or that we’re too young??  _

She shook the nervous thoughts out of her head. No, Asami loved her and she knew that they were ready for this next step. She was pulled from her thoughts as the front door closed and her girlfriend returned home from work.

“ _ Korra, I’m home!”  _ Asami called from the foyer.

Korra panicked and quickly shoved the box into her pocket. “In the bedroom!” she called out, frantically standing and trying to act normal.

Asami entered their bedroom to find Korra straightening out her vest in the mirror.

“Well, don’t you clean up nicely  _ Lieutenant _ .” Asami said seductively as the police officer blushed.

Regaining her composure, Korra grinned. “I wanna look sharp for my best baby, don’t I?”

The two shared a quick kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sami.” “I love you, Korra.”

Korra pulled away from the embrace. “Oh wait, I got you something.” She left for the foyer to grab the bouquet she hid. “Fire lilies, your--” 

Asami cut her off with a small gasp. “My favorite.” She smiled lovingly at the shorter woman who returned her smile. They kissed once more, quickly becoming more passionate. It was Asami who broke the kiss this time. “Kor, wait I still gotta change if we want to make it to our reservation on time.”

Feigning exasperation, Korra flopped onto the bed. “Fineeeee.”

As Asami got ready, she moved to the foyer to put on her brown shoes, fiddling with the box in her pocket before firing off a text to the boys. “ _ Doing it tonight. Not backing out this time. _ ”

She was met with a quick response from both; a “HELL YEAH GOOD LUCK!” from Bolin and a “You got this *thumbs up*” from Mako. Sighing, she mentally prepared herself for their dinner.

When Asami finally emerged from the room, Korra’s breath hitched. The CEO was in a red gown, the shade of burgundy not too dissimilar to that of Korra’s pants. 

“W-wow Sami, you look stunning.”

“I thought we could match a little, considering you’re wearing your red pants tonight.” The two chuckled at their antics.

“C’mon, let’s head out.” Korra tossed Asami the keys to their Satomobile and they walked out of the apartment to the garage hand-in-hand. 

Once at Kwong’s Cuisine, they noticed that most of the other diners were couples celebrating Valentine’s Day as well. The upscale restaurant had a romantic ambience with candlelight and roses on each table. The couple ordered their food and just enjoyed each other’s presence while sipping on a very nice bottle of wine that Korra ordered. 

As their meal progressed towards dessert, Korra started sweating and getting increasingly nervous. Taking a few deep breaths, she prepared herself for the big moment and pulled the box out of her pocket.

“Asami, I--”

… and then the waiter came by. 

He refilled their glasses for them and cleared out their plates while the two women smiled politely. Korra was miffed that she got cut off but waited for him to leave before she could finish her speech. While he could have just left, he felt the need to say something. “You know, ladies, it is comforting to know that in the midst of all these couples, two friends can have a nice dinner together on what’s usually a romantic holiday. It’s a nice change of scenery from our usual clientele.”

Korra looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Excuse me, but we actually are a couple. This  _ is _ a date for us.”

He looked confused, much like the young boy from the baseball game months prior. “But h-how… you two are--”

“Both women, yes. Please get over it. I just want to have a romantic meal with my girlfriend please.” Korra was getting increasingly more irritated the more he interrupted their time. 

Asami tried to shoot a “calm down” look at the shorter woman, but it was no use. The waiter continued to blabber. “I’m sorry miss, I just can’t understand how such beautiful women like you can be--”

Korra stood suddenly, slamming her hand (and the ring box) onto the table. “Listen, buddy, the longer you stay here trying to realize you’re in the 21st century, the longer I have to be nervous because I’ve been sweating all night about proposing--” 

Her eyes widened in realization at her slip up. Asami was looking at the box now trapped between Korra’s hand and the table, and Korra’s eyes flicked between Asami (whose eyes were brimming with tears), the box still clutched in her hand, and the very shocked waiter. 

A manager had come over upon hearing the commotion but took notice of the situation and quickly entered customer service mode. “Miss, I am so sorry for the behavior of this gentleman. I can assure you his views do not reflect those of this establishment and my own. Please accept a bottle of champagne on the house to help you celebrate this occasion. I will personally see to it that this behavior is punished. Please let me know if there is anything we can do to correct this situation.”

With the manager’s apology, Korra calmed down, realizing she had been too emotional over one ignoramus and ruined her surprise.

Korra tried to apologize to her girlfriend for the mess she put them in. “Sami, I--”

“Yes!” the CEO blurted out. 

The other woman blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Yes, I will marry you!” Asami was definitely on the verge of tears.

“Wait wait wait I had a whole speech prepared, can I at least say it before you officially answer? I’m sorry I ruined this for us, but can we just pretend the last few minutes never happened?”

The older woman let out a watery laugh. “Yes, yes, go on.”

Korra took a deep breath. “Asami Yasuko Sato. These last two years have undoubtedly been the best of my life. You were there for me in my time of need after my accident. I pushed everyone away, but through all of the stuff I put you through, you stayed. You stayed and you loved me and I owe myself to you. Because without you, Asami, I wouldn’t be happy. I wouldn’t know love, joy, comfort, compassion, or positivity. You are the light of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, as you were for me. I want to be there to cheer you on during your ups and to be there to catch you on your downs. I want to be here to defend our love every time someone assumes we’re just friends because, while you’re my best friend, you’re my everything. Will you marry me?” She knelt down beside Asami’s chair and opened the ring box, revealing the impressive diamond. 

Asami really was crying now. “Of course, you big dork.” There was some light applause from people who had been watching.

Asami pulled her lover into a kiss, and though the angle was awkward with her seated and Korra in a weird half-squat, they smiled through the tears.

The younger woman pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Asami’s ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

“Well that definitely did not go as I originally planned…” Korra rubbed her neck.  _ How could she be so stupid as to ruin the whole thing? _

“Love, it’s alright. Let’s just enjoy this free bottle of champagne. I’m sure we’ll laugh about this in the future. Let’s celebrate the start of the rest of our lives.”

_ “Only Asami could be this understanding, _ ” Korra thought. She grabbed her fiancée’s hand from across the table and rubbed little circles with her thumb. “I love you, Sami.”

“I love you too, Korra. So much.” There was a pause before Asami asked, “Does this mean I’m engaged to a princess? Will I be considered Water Tribe Royalty?”

Korra laughed. While her father was technically Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, they didn’t really have a monarchy per se, just the titles. She pressed her lips to her new fiancée's.  “Technically, yes. Welcome to the Water Tribe, Miss Sato.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way longer than the other chapters and was the hardest for me to write because I wasn't sure if it was realistic in the sense of Korra getting mad enough to ruin it but I just rolled with it... hope it didn't totally crash and burn.
> 
> Also, Korra's outfit is based off of Kuvira's (borrowed from Asami lol) in Ruins of the Empire and the inscription on the watch is based off of Doctor Strange's in the MCU movie haha (kudos to you if you got the reference)


	5. The Bride-to-Be and Her "Maid of Honor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth time it happens, the couple went to meet with a potential wedding planner only to realize that they might not be on the same page about one thing.

After the initial excitement of their engagement died down a bit and all of their friends and family had been told the good news, Asami presented Korra with a betrothal necklace that she carved herself. It was blue, with the Future industries half-cog logo on top of the water tribe symbol. Korra proudly wore it as often as she could, and before she knew it, she and Asami finally started wedding preparations. Though Korra was adamant that she was fine with pretty much whatever Asami wanted, the older woman insisted that her fiancée be there for all of the planning so her opinion, should she have one, could be included. 

The first step in all of this planning was finding the right wedding planner. They scheduled four consultations for the week (Asami’s secretary at Future Industries had been very excited to add non-meeting related items to her boss’ schedule) and this was the first. 

The two entered the shop and were greeted by a middle-aged woman. Asami held out her hand. “Hello, are you Amy?”

The woman nodded and gently shook the outstretched hand as both Asami and Korra introduced themselves. 

  
“Well, Asami, let me start by saying congratulations! Getting married is an exciting life event and I hope that I can help you make your wedding day dreams come true! Let’s head to the back and we can get started on your consultation.” 

Korra had raised an eyebrow when Amy seemed to only be addressing Asami, but she chalked it up to her fiancée taking the lead for all of the planning stuff. 

Amy led them to the back room and they all sat at the table. Korra gently held Asami’s hand under the table.

“Alrighty then! First off, do you have any ideas for dates or locations?”

Asami started, “Well, we were thinking of sometime next year, maybe in the summer?” She looked to Korra, who nodded in approval. 

“In terms of location, we’re still trying to figure that out. One of our best options is definitely here in Republic City…”

Korra added, “What about the Southern Water Tribe? It’s pretty cool in the summer when the air isn’t as frosty.”

Amy waved her off. “Republic City has a wide berth of wedding venues available in the summer. Just remember to picture it in your mind-- what does your wedding day look like? Where can you see yourself walking down the aisle? It’s your big day after all, Asami.”

Korra was kind of hurt, but Asami reassuringly squeezed her hand to tell her she didn’t think the south was a bad idea. 

“We’ll come back to location later then... how about size? There is something to be said about small, intimate ceremonies compared to large weddings. Both have their merits.”

Korra jumped in. “It’ll probably be relatively small with just friends and family. Maybe 30-40 people?” That was pretty much the only aspect of the wedding they had managed to nail down. 

Amy furrowed her brow.  _ Why does the bride keep looking to her friend for approval and why does the friend keep speaking for the bride? It’s Asami’s wedding, after all…  _ “Okay, but what does Asami want?”

The engineer was confused but just agreed with what her fiancée had said; it was exactly what they had discussed earlier so she didn’t have any objections. 

Before she could dwell on it anymore, Amy was moving on. “Alright, there’s definitely still a lot to talk about. Have you decided on how many bridesmaids you will have? I see you already have a maid of honor and I’ll assume your fiancée has his best man lined up already--”

The couple’s heads snapped to look at each other.  _ Does this lady really think that they’re best friends?? _

Korra held out her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Wait hold on, let’s back up for a second. Do you think I’m Asami’s maid of honor?”

Amy was taken by surprise but answered with a hesitant “Yes…? If you aren’t, why are you here? You’re clearly not her sister, maybe a cousin? But I don’t see why you couldn’t be her maid of honor then…”

Just before Korra could make a retort, Asami cut in. “Korra isn’t my maid of honor, she’s my fiancée.”

Amy’s smile dropped and her cheeks flushed red. Asami continued to pop off. “This whole session, you’ve disregarded her opinion on multiple occasions, ignored her while we were discussing plans that involve both of us, and treating her like she isn’t involved in this process. Granted, neither of us told you we were engaged but we shouldn’t have had to. Had I walked in here with a man, you would’ve thought he was my fiancée. Instead, you automatically assumed that I was the bride-to-be and that Korra was just tagging along. If you had been paying attention when I made the appointment, I had mentioned that my fiancée would be accompanying me, and she is. She’s also wearing a betrothal necklace and we’ve been holding hands this entire time!” She lifted their intertwined hands above the table.

Korra just sat comfortably as Asami popped off on the wedding planner. She was fully prepared to defend their relationship like the many times in the past, but she was happy to sit back and watch her fiery fiancée put Amy in her place. All she could do was send a smug look to the embarrassed woman sitting across from her and look at her future wife with admiration. 

“... not only are you ignorant and heteronormative, but you also just lost our business. I hope you learn from your mistakes now so that another poor couple doesn’t have to waste their goddamn time with you. Have a nice day.”

To really rub it in, Korra pulled a fuming Asami in for a searing kiss. With that, they left, leaving a stunned Amy, currently rethinking her life choices in the last hour or so.

When they got back to the car, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, who buried her face in the shorter woman’s neck. She heavily sighed as the exhaustion from the frustration of their previous interaction set in. Korra laughed a little and whispered “That was pretty hot, you know… I love it when you get all passionate and fired up over things. Like when you chewed out President Raiko that one time when he was being a particularly hard-ass--”

Asami cut her off by pressing their lips together. “Thank you. You always know how to cheer me up or calm me down.” They stood in the embrace until Korra suggested they get some lunch.

“You know I love you, Sami, but my stomach is crying for sustenance…”

Asami rolled her eyes with a smile. “What’s new, Kor?”

They both laughed as they drove away in their convertible Satomobile, content that they had each other to love, regardless of how many people were blind to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off of a scene in The Wedding Singer where an older lady thought the two main characters were engaged when they weren't (I just flipped it on it's head lol).


	6. The Officer and the CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time it happens, Korra and Asami have been invited to speak at Career Day at the local elementary school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you for reading this and I hope you like this final part to this short fic I've had in my mind for a few weeks!

Korra gently gripped her duty belt as she entered the classroom.

Asami smiled as her fiancée walked in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. They both sat down in seats that were lined up at the front of the room. It was Career Day at the local elementary school and both the CEO and the police officer had been invited to speak. Once the other speakers arrived, the teacher turned to the second graders and caught their attention. “Alright everyone, please sit at your desks. Our special guests are here!” Korra smiled as the class did as requested with no issues.

“Class, this is Lieutenant Waters. Remember to be on your best behavior and please give her your undivided attention.” 

Korra couldn't help but grin as she walked to the front of the classroom. Sure she was nervous to go first, but she made sure to speak confidently. “Hello! Like Miss Chen said, my name is Lieutenant Waters, but you can call me Officer Korra if you'd like. I'm here to talk to you today about being a police officer and I'm also going to give you a few ways you can keep yourselves safe. Does that sound okay?” The class nodded their heads, some more enthusiastically than others.

“Who can tell me what police officers do?” 

Korra called on one boy at the front of the class. “Catch the bad guys!!” 

Korra chuckled. “Yes, but we also keep you and everyone in Republic City safe. We catch the bad guys so they can't hurt anyone, especially all you fine folks.” She winked and the kids giggled.

Asami smiled at the way Korra interacted with her students so easily. They all paid attention with wide eyes and straight backs. None of the students seemed bored and they all asked plenty of questions that Korra happily answered.

After Korra’s “presentation”, she handed out RCPD badge-stickers and Asami presented next. 

“How many of you have ever ridden in a Satomobile?” All the kids’ hands shot up. 

“Well, my job is to make new Satomobiles and make sure that they all work properly. I am the boss at Future Industries…”

She spoke about the different parts of being an engineer  _ and _ CEO. There were definitely a few girls in the class who were inspired by the way Asami was the youngest CEO in Republic City and the first female CEO in quite a few years. Korra enjoyed seeing Asami light up as she spoke about her inventions and designing Satomobiles. 

After the other speakers presented, Miss Chen dismissed the class to free time in the classroom. As kids scrambled to the bookshelf or the puzzle boxes, Korra chatted with Asami before pulling her into a tight hug. She would’ve kissed her but thought against it as they were quite frankly,  _ surrounded _ by 7-year-olds. As they retracted from their embrace, Korra felt a tug on her pant leg. 

“Officer Korra? Are you and Miss Sato best friends!?” The little girl was in awe that the super cool boss lady was friends with the super cool police officer.

Korra crouched down to the girl’s eye level. “We sure are! She's the first person I want to see after I do anything, the person I know I can count on, and my stomach still flutters every time I see her.” She throws a dopey grin at the engineer, who stands with nothing but affection in her eyes.

The girl nods her head before pursing her lips in thought. “Are you two in love?”

Both women were taken aback. “Well what makes you say that?” 

“My mama said love is when you like someone so much, you never get tired of seeing them and your tummy gets all funny like you're riding a rollercoaster. I think that's how you feel for Miss Sato.”

Korra was silent for a second before answering with a smile. “Yeah, kiddo. I love Miss Sato a whole heck of a lot. More than you could ever imagine. I'm just lucky she feels the same.” She places her hand on top of the one resting on her shoulder and gives it a quick squeeze. 

“I hope I find someone to love the way you and Miss Sato do!” Both women’s hearts melted on the spot.

“I hope you do too.” The little girl wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. Though surprised at first, Korra just smiled and patted her back.

The girl whispered, albeit not quietly, “I can't blame you for loving Miss Sato though. She's really smart... and pretty too!”

Korra chuckled. “Can't disagree with you on that one, for sure.”

The girl left the two grown ups by themselves. Asami hugged Korra to her side. “I can't believe a 7-year-old could tell we are in love but the rest of the adults in the area can't…”

“That's cause kids are more open-minded and they just see love for what it is.”

Asami looked up at her fiancée with heart eyes. “I love you, Korra.”

Korra pressed a kiss to the top of the older woman’s head as they looked at the calm chaos of the classroom. “And I love you too, Sami. More than you can imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually not based on anything (wow an original ideaaaaa) but I figured that kids are pretty good about not having any preconceived ideas unless they've been influenced by their parents. 
> 
> Let me know what you liked (or didn't, I like constructive criticism) in the comments below or on Tumblr (@elzzorr).
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
